Wireless communication networks such as wireless wide area networks (WWAN), wireless local area networks (WLAN), and wireless personal area networks (WPAN) have become increasingly common, with different types of networks (and the corresponding wireless technologies) frequently coexisting in a single communication device. For example, user devices (e.g., mobile handsets) designed to operate using a cellular technology (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular technology) are increasingly designed to also use other wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi and/or Bluetooth, that operate in the same or nearby frequency bands. Moreover, communications utilizing the various wireless technologies often occur simultaneously. For example, a user device may transmit data on a cellular uplink channel while receiving data via a Bluetooth interface. As a result of this increasing overlap, interference between different wireless technologies has become a significant problem.